Sadistic
by Nemyr
Summary: Un Adjucha peut tout changer, oui, tout une vie... Si seulement les deux victimes étaient des personnes "normales" .
1. Une Mission

**Une Mission.  
><strong>

Le Seireitei, de loin, paraissait d'un calme sans égal, digne d'une de ces films utopiques où l'on représentait les villages et quartiers prospères, où chacun marchait où il voulait, un sourire vague collé aux lèvres, ne se souciant pas du bonheur ou du malheur des autres...

Autant revenir au vrai, je parle de ce qu'on pouvait voir du Seireitei DE LOIN. Quoique le sourire vague..

Le Seireitei était en fait envahi par des petites fourmis..

Bon, on arrête les conneries.

Le Seireitei était agité. Bon, en même temps, quand le Capitaine Commandant convoquait les 11ème et 12ème division, c'était la pagaille.

Yamamoto les avait appelés pour une mission importante qui, d'après lui satisferait tant les capitaines Zaraki et Kurotsuchi.

C'était donc dans la grande salle que les concernés étaient assis, buvant les paroles du plus âgé. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils souriaient. De bonheur ? Oui, oui. Une patrouille au Hueco Mundo, c'était toujours bon. Pour Mayuri, c'étaient de nouveaux cobayes qu'il prendrait plaisir à disséquer et explorer de l'intérieur.. D'ailleurs, vu qu'il partaient le lendemain, il aurait le temps de vider les éprouvettes qui contenaient des cadavres inutiles, un petit nettoyage pour éviter les odeurs de pourriture s'imposait. Quant à Kenpachi, la baston lui avait manqué. Extrêmement manqué. Après la bataille contre Aizen, il avait passé ses journées à roupiller comme une loque dans sa division. Et quand il se lassait du sommeil, il se levait et mettait tous ses hommes au tapis. Et puis quand il n'y avait pas ses hommes, il y avait Yachiru qui lui criait des choses incompréhensibles ponctués par ses Ken-chan qui lui vrillaient tout naturellement les tympans.

C'était donc durant ce bel après-midi que deux voix, une aussi rauque qu'un Corey Taylor de retour de concert et une autre, doucereuse mais au ton cruel, se faisaient entendre dans tout le Seireitei, arrachant quelques plaintes et soupirs blasés chez les autres divisions.

- ENFIN DE QUOI ME DÉFOULER !

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, Kenpachi se tournait et se retournait, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.<p>

- Merde, si j'continue comme ça, j'serai pas en forme... KUSO !

Il sortit sa bouteille de saké de secours, celle qu'il ouvrait quand un besoin urgent se manifestait et que ses jambes, sous le poids de la paresse, refusaient de bouger. Trois petites gorgées suffirent à lui réchauffer la gorge et les veines. Il n'eut que le temps de fermer le bouchon et de cacher la bouteille pour qu'il sombre dans un lourd sommeil plutôt bien mérité après sa séance de cris de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Quant à Mayuri, il s'activait. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là. De toute façon, ses concentrés de vitamines à s'injecter lui suffiraient largement pour la nuit entière. Engouffré dans son laboratoire géant, il s'activait à nettoyer les éprouvettes prévues à accueillir de nouveaux arrancars destinés à passer sous son scalpel. Seuls ses "Nemu !" raisonnaient, et sa fille obéissait à ses ordres, sans broncher.<p>

Quelque part, il râlait ne pas pouvoir emmener son lieutenant avec lui. En effet, Yamamoto les avait envoyés Kenpachi et lui, tous seuls, prétextant que deux capitaines seulement suffiraient largement à mener à bien la mission de patrouille, sans l'aide de personne.

Oh, et puis, il commençait vraiment à devenir dépendant de Nemu.

_- NEMU !_

_- Oui, Mayuri-sama._

Une coup de pied atteint directement le ventre de la jeune fille, qui se crispa et se tordit sous la douleur.

_- Désolée, Mayuri-sama._

Désolée pourquoi ? Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle sache ? Désolée et puis c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Le grand jour. Mayuri avait préparé le Garganta qu'il avait finalement réussi à maîtriser. Maintenant que les deux capitaines étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, il abordèrent intérieurement la question: "pourquoi lui ? Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais.. enfin, je ne sais pas." Des pensées approximatives.<p>

De toute façon, Kurotsuchi voyait les autres individus comme de passionnants cobayes à examiner, avec leurs particularités, leurs défauts et qualités. Le capitaine de 12ème division était une mine de savoir, et avide de connaissances, aussi infimes soient-elle. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations sociales.

C'était un point commun qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier, qui voyait les autres comme des antistress, des forces à défier. L'amitié ? Connaissait pas. Il arrivait à peine à avoir de l'affection pour la petite Yachiru, et un peu d'estime pour son 3ème siège qui avait le courage de lui tenir tête, et un dévouement sans égal.

* * *

><p>Ils traversèrent et atterrirent au beau milieu d'un désert blanc plongé dans la nuit sombre, tandis qu'un croissant de lune imposant et immobile décorait le ciel noir.<p>

-_ Haha, toujours aussi chiant ce coin._

_- Yare yare... des ambiances glauques comme je les aime, je pourrais passer ma vie ici, il y aurait toujours quelque chose à voir.._

Les deux capitaines se mirent à marcher, Kenpachi ayant la main sur la garde de son katana, prêt à le dégainer à n'importe quel moment, brûlant de désir de terrasser tout arrancar qui se dresserait sur son chemin. Quant à Mayuri, il traînait derrière lui une espèce de boîte sur roulette qui pouvait, expliquait-il à son partenaire, contenir tout et n'importe quoi, de n'importe quelle taille, grâce à un procédé qui consistait à miniaturiser le contenu à l'intérieur de-

Et se rendant compte que Kenpachi avait déjà enfoncé un doigt dans son oreille pour le tourner et le retourner, il l'avait insulté, et châtié en lui faisant goûter le supplice du coup de pied, précédemment infligé à Nemu.

Ce fut chose réussite, mais qui entraîna tout un combat en bazar, les coups de pieds et de poings fusaient çà et là, sans jamais atteindre leur destination.

Et puis un cri sourd retentit au loin, mais il se rapprochait.

Les deux capitaines arrêtèrent leur combat désespéré (sens propre, pour une fois) et se concentrèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la source du vacarme: un arrancar, mais une perle rare.

_- ADJUCHA !_

_- Hah, pour moi, c'est un truc à buter. Qui aurait cru que tes conneries l'auraient fait sortir de ses gonds ?_

_- Tais-toi ! Qui déverse son énergie spirituelle sans se retenir ? Je n'attends pas de réponse, elle est tellement évidente ! Cet Adjucha passera sous mon scalpel.._

_- T'es marrant ..._

Sans que Mayuri ne puisse réagir, Kenpachi avait déjà bondi sur la bête qui se battait avec rage et fureur.

_- Arrête, ne le tues pas imbécile !_

Un bras tomba.

_- Mais tu vas arrêter, bon sang !_

Un deuxième bras tomba.

Mayuri activa son shikaï.

Le corps se coupa en deux.

L'adjucha était mort.

_- NAAAANNIIII? KENPACHI ZARAKI, TON HEURE A SONNE !_

_- Bof, il est nul. y a pas mieux ?_

_- ZARAKI ! TU N'AVAIS PAS A LE TUER, SOMBRE IMBÉCILE !_

_- Si t'es pas content, tu t'en fais un autre, j'l'avais réservé c'lui là !_

_- MAIS TU NE SAIS PAS QUE LES ADJUCHAS SONT EXTRÊMEMENT RARES !_

_- Ces merdes sont rares ? Aizen était bourré quand il était là ou quoi ?_

Sans décrire la grande querelle qui suivit. Le Hueco Mundo était assez vaste pour supporter les lourdes attaques de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô et de Kenpachi. Heureusement que les ruines de Las Noches étaient encore loin, sinon les derniers occupants qu'étaient Nell et Grimmjow découvriraient le concept de séisme.

Au plus grand désarroi de Mayuri, il ne trouvèrent aucun autre Adjucha, encore moins un Vasto Lorde, à croire que le Hogyoku avait exterminé les hollows présents au Hueco Mundo !

Quant à ceux de Las Noches, qui était devenu une épave plus qu'autre chose, ils dormaient. Stupéfiant.

Compte rendu de la mission ?

Tout va bien au Hueco Mundo... c'est vide...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde ! Le plan de cette fanfic, je l'avais établi... je ne sais plus quand. C'est le genre de situation où la flemme prend le dessus. Plus envie d'écrire, lire suffit hein ? 11 Janvier est férié, j'en ai profité pour veiller donc à écrire ce premier chapitre d'une fiction un peu plus longue.<strong>

**Ce plan a été écrit en cours d'anglais. Voilà donc, en cours d'anglais, je mets mes écouteurs, sur du bon In Flames, Metallica ou Slayer, et c'est bon...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je ne sais VRAIMENT pas quand aura lieu la prochaine publication.. ne l'attendez pas, elle viendra ;)  
><strong>

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**Tchuss ~**


	2. A Qui la Faute ?

**A Qui la Faute ?  
><strong>

Ils étaient de retour au Gotei 13, ramenés de force par le pauvre Ikkaku qui, sur la route, avait dû jouer les calmants pour les deux capitaines qui se chamaillaient. Ils étaient devant Yamamoto. Kenpachi avait le visage gonflé de bleus, tandis que le maquillage de Mayuri était complètement défait. A les poser l'un à coté de l'autre, on aurait pensé à un tableau de Picasso.

_- Capitaine Zaraki, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, veuillez me faire votre rapport je vous prie._

_- Nous somme arrivés au Hueco Mundo, et nous avons rencontré un Menos, un Adjucha pour être plus exact ! Il devait être le sujet de mes expériences !_

_- C'tait pas écrit sur son CV aussi..._

_- Imbécile ! Un Curriculum Vitae relate ce qui a été fait avant, inculte. Néanmoins, là n'est pas le sujet._

_- Capitaines, je vous ai demandé vos rapports, pas de vous enguirlander devant moi !_

Yamamoto perdit vite patience. D'ailleurs, de tout le Gotei 13, c'étaient ces deux-là qu'il insupportait le plus, notamment à cause du manque de tact de Zaraki et de l'obsession de Mayuri pour son intérêt personnel.

_- Ok, ok.. Mayuri, j'te laisse la parole.._

_- D'accord, pauvre incompétent._

_- Hey mais j'temm-_

_- Vous allez énerver le Capitaine Commandant._

_- Enfoiré._

Kurotsuchi se mit à donc parler de leur expédition, avec quelques touches d'humour et d'ironie ponctués d'un rire jaune à l'évocation de son coéquipier qui grognait et murmurait des remarques pour se défendre, affirmant que "le joker raconte des conneries".

Puis ils en vinrent aux mains. Kenpachi devait faire preuve de beaucoup de vigilance, au risque de se faire crever un oeil par le long ongle bleu du scientifique.

_- SORTEZ ! RETOURNEZ DANS VOS QUARTIERS IMMÉDIATEMENT, J'EN AI ASSEZ VU !_

Yamamoto finit par brandir sa canne, indiquant clairement que la sortie était derrière eux.. Kenpachi ne se fit pas prier, il s'ennuyait, et une petite escale du coté de sa division ne lui ferait pas de mal. De toute façon, il s'attendait à y retrouver un désordre quasi-ingérable. Quant au scientifique, il retournait dans son laboratoire, bredouille. Si Nemu parlait d'arrancar, il la battrait jusqu'à la mort, foi de Mayuri !

* * *

><p>Mayuri se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Une pensée le préoccupait toujours, et la rancune le rongeait: son adjucha. Quand il y repensait, il sentait tout son estomac entamer un sorte de valse à mille temps...<p>

Il prendrait sa revanche ! Il se l'était juré ! Rester savoir quoi faire, à quoi s'attaquer, quelque chose de précieux pour cette brute !

Il avait trouvé, oui.. Il se leva, avec une grande détermination .

* * *

><p><em>- J'ai les jambes engourdies, bordel...<em>

Kenpachi avait encore les pieds au dessus et la tête en bas. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas tenir en place toute la nuit...

Il retira son pantalon - plutôt fier d'être le seul du Seireitei à dormir en pantalon, qu'il avait clandestinement ramené du monde réel, en même temps que les bonbons de Yachiru - et se prépara. Il enfila son éternel haori déchiré et sortit, après avoir pris son katana mal enfoui dans son étui.

Arrivé à sa division, Ikkaku, était de constater qu'il était calme. En effet, il n'avait mis au tapis que dix de ses hommes.

_- Un combat, capitaine ?_

Kenpachi arbora son sourire carnassier, se lécha les babines.

_- YEAAAAH, TU VAS PRENDRE CHEEEER !_

Il sortit son katana de son fourreau et il s'horrifia devant ce qu'il avait devant lui. Je vous laisse deviner ?

Sa lame était parfaitement aiguisée. Une ligne uniforme et bien droite comme barre de fer.

_- C'est quoi ça ? MA LAME ! Y A PLUS DE BOSSES ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL SANS QUEUE ? _

_- Taïcho ?  
><em>

_- MAYURI._

Ikkaku le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris.

Son capitaine se rua vers la porte et se mit à courir au loin, on ne savait où.

* * *

><p>Le Seireitei trembla.<p>

Et Mayuri ricana. Aiguiser à la perfection le katana du capitaine de la 11ème.. quoi de mieux ? C'était blesser son amour propre... Décidément, Kurotsuchi était fier d'être lui même, sans orgueil !

Ils étaient quittes maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas fini. La fierté de Mayuri était trop grande pour que ça suffise.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'en fous. T'sais quoi Kenpachi ? Bon j'emmerde le monde, j'me parle à moi-même j'ai l'droit. <em>

_T'sais quoi, Kenpachi ? J'vais pas réagir. Qu'il fasse son gamin. Mais j'vais lui rendre la pareille. J'vais utiliser la méthode douce._

Kenpachi était roulé en boule dans un coin du Rukongaï.

Il se retenait vraiment avec ce Mayuri ! Pas qu'il ait peur de lui mais.. il sentait que la force brute ne mènerait à rien. Il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Le scientifique était capable de choses que le bourrin n'osait même pas imaginer. S'il n'était pas Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi l'aurait sans doute écrasé comme un cafard à l'heure qu'il était. Il ne se reconnaissait pas: il faisait preuve de logique et de vigilance ! Normalement c'était "Carpe Diem et j'fonce la tête baissée".

* * *

><p>L'histoire de Kenpachi et sa lame avait circulé dans tout le Gotei 13 comme une traînée de poudre.<p>

Et le principal concerné se dirigeait maintenant vers sa chambre à coucher. Il avait repris le même rituel de la bouteille de saké de secours. Il devrait penser à s'approvisionner... ou s'en procurer chez son troisième siège..

Il s'endormit tel un gros bébé.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva. Ou plutôt, il tenta de se lever. Il tourna la tête à gauche à et droite, et aperçut deux espèces de boîtiers noirs avec des petites trous percés qui.. finirent par emmetre des sons ou des musiques, il ne savait plus.. à haut volume, juste au niveau de ses oreilles.

____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ______NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN ____NYAN __...

Le bourrin se débattit comme une pastèque qui se noyait au fond d'un océan.

_" Zarakii taichoooo... ici votre cauchemar.. il est tôt, réveillez vous... voyez-vous ma merveille ? Pour ce qui vous colle au sol, on appelle ça CHEWING GUM, ça vient du monde réel. Intéressant, n'est ce pas ?_ _Cet appareil s'autodétruira aussitôt que ce message finira de se diffuser. A plus tard, taïcho ."_

**S'en suivra d'une scène encore plus choquante qu'un threesome sadomasochiste, pour vous épargner ce massacre, allez écouter EVERYFIGHT de Nell Tu qui, en ce moment, dort à Las Noches et qui n'a rien à faire dans cette fiction.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon, Kenpachi, garde ton calme. Il ne veut que t'énerver (voix off dans voix off: c'est déjà fait, imbécile !)<em>.

_Mouais bon, d'accord, j'ai les glandes. Décidé, il me joue encore un tour, et il est dans la merde ce clown !_

* * *

><p>L'heure de manger. Ce jour-là, Yachiru avait décidé de faire un graaaaand déjeuner avec tous les hommes de la 11ème qui avaient accepté. En même temps, qui sait ce qui arrivait si on refusait quelque chose à la petite rose... Déjà de la part de son capitaine qui la surprotégeait...<p>

Un grand buffet était dressé près de la forêt, par terre, sur de longues serviettes à carreaux, comme les pique-niques du monde réel.

Les hommes de la 11ème, affamés, s'étaient directement jetés sur la nourriture, la dévorant comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des années. Kenpachi et Yachiru avaient fait de même. Leurs corps étaient des gouffres à bouffe, sans hésiter !

* * *

><p>"HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH HAHHAHAAH" (<strong>désolée, c'est gamin gamin tout ça..<strong>)

Des sons de ce genre se faisaient entendre dans toute la forêt.

Et Mayuri passait par là. Visiblement, ça avait marché. Il se frotta les mains tout en se félicitant.

Il avait là une très belle vue du fruit de son travail et de son ingéniosité: Une centaines d'hommes jetés par terre comme des serpillières, se tordant de rire, même celui qui était accroché à un arbre finit lamentablement au sol.

* * *

><p><em>Le salaud, le salaud, le salaud ! Je SAIS que c'est lui, JE LE SAIS ! <em>

_Il invente de ces trucs des fois... pourtant, c'est Yumichika qui a tout préparé ! Et s'il était de mèche... m'étonnerait. Trouvant Mayuri "laid", il ne l'aurait pas laissé toucher à la nourriture, encore moins y mettre quelque chose..._

_CETTE FOIS C'EST LA GUERRE !_

* * *

><p>Une explosion retentit. Le Seireitei trembla encore une fois. (vont finir par dépasser l'Japon à force)<p>

Une fumée épaisse s'échappa, et, vue d'une colline, on aurait pensé à Hiroshima, avec son champignon immense.

Des foules de Shinigami se pressaient vers la source de "dérangement". Cette source de "dérangement", c'était le laboratoire de la 12ème division. On voyait très bien Kenpachi rire bruyamment au dessus des ruines, le sabre à la lame parfaitement aiguisée à la main, brandie avec fierté, comme signe de victoire. Yachiru, aggripée à son épaule, riait aux éclats.

Mayuri arriva finalement sur les lieux en compagnie de Nemu.

- _BANKAI !_

Kenpachi se mit à rire encore plus bruyamment et se dirigea vers son "ennemi".

Un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux, détruisant quelques bâtiments au passage, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine Commandant les arrête, tant bien que mal.

_- Venez immédiatement à la salle de réunion, j'ai à vous parler._

Sa voix était rauque, calme, et laissait transparaître tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder son sang froid et ne pas laisser exploser sa colère.

Mayuri arbora une grimace de mécontentement, tandis que Kenpachi riait toujours.

* * *

><p><em>- QUEL EST TOUT CE REMUE MENAGE ?<em>

_- C'est lui._

_- Hahahhaha... NAN.. C'est ..l..lui !_

_- Ce n'est pas moi !_

_- Naan hahaha c'est lui pas m..oi !_

_- Je décline toute responsabilité._

_- Pas...HAAAHAAHAAAa_

_- Capitaine Zaraki, qu'avez-vous à rire ?_

_- Ce.. ce.. May..yuri.._

_- Arrêtez de rire !_

_- Peux.. peux.. pas... arr..êter..de.._

_- Vous ne voyez pas, Capitaine Commandant ? Il est inconscient._

_- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris, bon sang, de détruire les locaux de la 12ème division, Capitaine Zaraki ? Et vous, capitaine Kurotsuchi, pourquoi avez-vous riposté ? C'est un manque total de sagesse !_

_- Z'avez..pas..compris! Il a.. mis..mis huhuhhuhuahahahaa un ppppoison.. hi..hilarant..dans ma bbbbouffe !_

_- NANI ? NE RACONTEZ PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !_

_- Immature. _

Kenpachi s'était finalement arrêté de rire.

- _Soutaïcho, ce connard là m'a mis du poison hilarant dans ma bouffe, et déjà qu'il me harcèle tous les jours avec des tours, j'ai bien essayé d'être patient mais.._

_- J'ÉTAIS DANS MON LABORATOIRE ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez aux alentours !_

_- T'as mis du chewin machin truc j'sais pas quoi sur mon lit, tu m'as mis du NYAN NYAN NYAN dans mes oreilles et pour finir ça ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !_

_- As-tu une preuve concrète ?_

_- ENFOIRÉ ! J'SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !_

_- Prouve le._

Yamamoto commençait encore une fois à perdre patience. De toute façon, il le savait, s'ils les lâchait, ils se remettraient à causer des dégâts encore plus grave que ceux-là.. Idée de génie.

_- Capitaines, trêves de gamineries ! Vous serez sanctionnés !_

Silence pesant. Qui sait quelles sanctions ils subiraient.

_- Je vous envoie au monde réel pour deux mois, je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez pas vos pouvoirs, débrouillez-vous pour y vivre, mais je ne veux plus vous voir pendant un long moment ! Maintenant, allez-vous en !_

* * *

><p><em>Putain, à cause de cet enfoiré de Joker ! Pas de pouvoirs de shinigami pendant un mois... merde !<em>

Tout avait été fait avec rapidité et les deux capitaines allaient recevoir leur gigaï chez Urahara. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs conçu un gigai surprenant pour Mayuri: il avait donné sa vraie forme, sans maquillage. C'était un assez bel homme, au teint bronzé, cheveux bruns aux reflets bleu marine coupés mi-courts. Ses yeux, couverts par quelques mèches, gardaient leur couleur jaune hypnotique, et une petite barbiche au dessous du menton accentuait son coté viril.

Kenpachi et tout les capitaines (qui avaient tenu à assister au départ de deux énergumènes) étaient agréablement surpris, Matsumoto lui faisait même les yeux enjôleurs.

_- Vais-je devoir garder cette apparence ? URAHARA ! Expliquez moi ! Vous m'espionniez le soir quand je dormais ! _

_- Je ne sais pas hihi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous perdons du temps. Dîtes au revoir à tout le monde, ils vont s'en aller !_

_- Nemu, tu surveilles le laboratoire !_

_- Yachiru, pas de bordel dans la division !_

_- Oh si c'est mignon, prévenir vos femmes avant de quitt-_

**Lecteurs, fallait s'attendre à un BAM sur la tête d'Urahara de la part des deux capitaines quittant leur monde.**

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au monde réel. Ils devaient se débrouiller, avait dit Yamamoto. Eh ben...<p>

_- Eh bien, Kenpachi. Il va falloir qu'on reste dans cet endroit pourri, dépourvu de cobayes. C'est bien ma veine._

Mayuri soupira. Regrettait-il ses actes ? Certainement pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjouuuur tout le monde ! Oui, j'ai fait vite, je ne m'attendais pas à publier aujourd'hui. Quand on me harcèle et que je finis par promettre de publier le chapitre le week end, voilà ! Faudra attends par contre pour le chapitre 3, ça va prendre assez de temps, le plan est établi, reste à rédiger, je n'aurais pas trop le temps, examens obligent !<strong>

**Espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Vous connaissez le Nyan Cat ? Au cas où vous voudriez connaître le réveil de Kenpachi collé à son lit...**

**Merci à la fidélité de certaines lectrices, nottament Toxi hice-Grantz et surtout Lylyne67, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses fanfics, c'est du lourd !**

**Passez un bon week end !**

**Tchuss ~**


	3. Deux Cheveux dans la Soupe

**Deux Cheveux dans la Soupe.**

Gling gling gling gling...

Gling gling gling..

_- AAAHHH ! TES CLOCHETTES M'ÉNERVENT ! ENLÈVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !_

_- JE T'EMMERDE ! ET TOI VIRE MOI CE MAQU- euh JE VEUX LES GARDER, T'AS UN PROBLÈME ?_

_- ELLES SONT D'UNE INUTILITÉ QUE JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A DÉFINIR !  
><em>

_- NAN ! C'EST POUR QUE MES ENNEMIS ME REPÈRENT !_

_- Baka, on est au monde réel._

Ils marchaient depuis presque une heure, dévalant les rues de Karakura. Kenpachi, avec ses cloches, faisait un bruit qui attirait beaucoup de regards. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Mayuri qui avait une dégaine tape à l'œil ! Finalement, il remercierait Kisuke de lui avoir donné sa vraie apparence.

Kurotsuchi se sentait un peu comme en liberté.. pas de faire ce qu'il veut, loin de là, s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, son laboratoire aurait la taille du Japon, et il serait déjà au complet ! C'était plutôt au niveau de sa relation avec le monde.. Il prenait ses aises. Après tout, qui le réprimanderait pour son "comportement et langage inappropriés" ?

Les deux héros finirent par s'asseoir sur le banc d'un parc.

_- Bon, on ne va pas passer la nuit dehors, tout de même ! Charge toi de nous trouver un logement, je m'occuperai de trouver un emploi..._

_- Depuis quand tu m'donnes des ordres ? Petite fifille a peur de passer la nuit toute seule ? Le p'tit chaperon rouge va se faire bouffer par les loups hein ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?_

_- Oh rien, une histoire du monde réel que j'ai dû raconter à Yachiru pour qu'elle dorm- Merde !_

_- Tu peux répéter ? Ca m'intéresse héhé..._

Mayuri arborait un sourire malicieux. Voilà une anecdote qu'il pourrait utiliser en guise chantage !

_- Tu racontes des historiettes à Yachiru ? Tu sais, si Kurosaki l'apprend, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ta réputation de grand combattant..._

_- Ta gueule.._

_- Tu vas donc nous chercher un logement, sinon toute la Soul Society le saura. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que Kurosaki ou Abarai pour pipelette..  
><em>

Le corps de Kenpachi effectua des mouvements rapides et étranges, tant l'énervement était à son comble.

_- Tss t'as gagné sale enflure. Mais j'vais où ? On n'a pas d'argent..._

_- Urahara, Kurosaki, les Quincy.. Quoique ça m'étonnerait que les Quincy nous accueillent haha ! Enfin, débrouille toi. Moi, je vais nous chercher un emploi._

_- Un quoi ?_

_- Yare yare.. avec qui suis-je tombé SEIGNEUR ! Un travail. Du boulot.. Un dictionnaire ! VA TE CHERCHER UN DICTIONNAIRE !_

_- C'quoi ça ?_

_- Rien. Je batifole. Va faire ce que tu as faire. N'essaye pas de te défiler, tu n'es pas dur à trouver, tu sais. Tiens ça.  
><em>

Les mains dans les poches, Mayuri s'éloigna, après lui avoir tendu un petit papier. Et Kenpachi soupira. Bien, chercher un logement...

Ouvrant ce papier, il y lut quelques adresses. Finalement, ça allait être marrant ! Mais il fallait un résultat ... misère.

* * *

><p>Clinique Kurosaki ?<p>

Kenpachi passa le petit portail et alla sonner.

_- OUUUIIIIII ?_

Une petite fille brune avec un barrette en forme de fraise ouvrit. Son sourire se changea en grimace de crainte. Elle cria, et le blanc de ses yeux remplaça ses iris marrons. Son corps tangua, et tomba dans les bras d'une petite noiraude au regard dur et méfiant.

_- T'es qui ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ma sœur ?_

_- Écoute gamine, je cherche Kurosaki !_

_- Mon nom est aussi Kurosaki que j'sache._

_- Ta gueule ! Ichigo Kurosaki, ça va, t'es contente ?_

_- Ouais, attends je l'appelle. Ichi-niiiiiiiiii !_

Une touffe de cheveux orange apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Ichigo dont l'expression normale du visage se changea en une grimace d'horreur.

_- Yuzu ? YUZU ? OÏ ! Sœurette ? Ça va ? Réponds ! Réponds ! Reste avec moi, ok ? YUZUUUUU !_

Kenpachi se grattait frénétiquement le fond de son oreille tandis qu'Ichigo faisait tout un discours sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses amis et sa famille, qu'il les protégerait de toutes ses forces... alors qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Bah voyons..

_- Ichigo, c'est pas pour faire le mariole devant ta sœur que j'suis venu, pas ma faute si c'est une savonnette, mais faudra que tu nous héberge moi et Mayuri !_

_- Comment ça "il faut" ? Et puis on dit "Mayuri et moi" ! Écoute Kenpachi tu vas traumatiser ma sœur, Mayuri encore plus avec son maquillage louche, y a plus de place chez nous et en plus mon père va vraiment vous faire chier, je vous le déconseille... en fait je ne veux pas ! Donc va chercher ailleurs !_

_- Tsss teme... J'me casse, p'tite lopette, on se revoit plus tard, et là j'te casserai vraiment la gueule. T'as d'la chance que je sois de mauvaise humeur.._

Kenpachi s'éloigna du domicile des Kurosaki en maugréant. Il lui restait quelques adresses à essayer. Oh, il avait oublié de dire à Ichigo que le scientifique n'était pas maquillé ! Bon tant pis ...

Il tapa à la porte d'une assez grande bâtisse, jusqu'à ce qu'un binoclard lui ouvre la porte.

_- Zaraki-san ?_

_- T'es Ishida toi ?_

_- Oui ! Ishida Uryuu ! _

_- Y a de la place chez toi ?_ _J'en aurai besoin pour un mois !_

_- Oh.._

_- Ah, et pour Mayuri auss-_

_- NON ! SURTOUT PAS LUI ! ALLEZ CHERCHER AILLEURS !_

La porte claqua, laissant un Zaraki complètement perdu et énervé.

_- Bordel, c'est quoi leur problème ?_

Il s'éloigna de la demeure, jurant que si la troisième adresse ne "marchait" pas, il passerait ses nerfs sur tout le monde réel.. et sur Mayuri ! D'ailleurs, où était cet imbécile ? Chercher un emploi... Et puis rah ! Tant pis.

Il marcha, marcha... et arriva à destination. Il emploierait la manière forte ! Il sonna à la porte.

_- Oui ? Ah ! Zaraki Taïcho ?_

_- Femme, j'passe la nuit chez toi._

_- P-P-PARDON ?_

_- Gueule pas. Même si t'as pas d'place chez toi, t'as intérêt à me laisser y passer mes nuits. Ah, et Mayuri aussi sera là ._

_- O-O-Oui b-b-biieen sûr !_

Kenpachi entra dans le petit appartement.

_- Il y a une chambre en plus. Si vous voulez l'utiliser.. Il y a deux salles de bains aussi ! Donc vous pouvez utiliser celle qui est inutilisée. Ah et-_

_- Tais-toi, onna. On fera avec ce qu'il y a. J'vais chercher nos affaires chez Urahara. J'arrive._

_- O-O-Oui !_

Le capitaine de la 11ème sortit, et se dirigea vers le magasin d'Urahara pour prendre ses affaires, non sans engueulades et querelles (que voulez-vous ? Kenpachi reste Kenpachi, ce n'est pas un monde qui le changera..) . Puis il retourna chez Orihime (ah, vous l'avez deviné ?), la petite rouquine innocente et bête comme une chips en string, qui n'arrivait pas à dire non.

Elle avait installé deux futons à la va-vite, tandis que les placard étaient vides. L'homme aux clochettes y jeta ses affaires, laissant celles de Mayuri dans le sac.

_- Bah voyons, qu'il se démerde ce mégalo d'mes deux !_

Il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à contempler le plafond légèrement fissuré. Il se tourna. Et se retourna. Il n'était pas fatigué, bon sang !

* * *

><p><em>- KENPACHI !<em>

Le bourrin se leva, sortit de la chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec le scientifique. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis s'assirent l'un devant l'autre dans le petit salon. Mayuri tenait dans ses mains un paquet de feuilles enfouis dans une chemise marron. De l'autre coté, on entendait un vacarme insupportable. Orihime faisait frire des "calamars au chocolat blanc ! c'est bon et c'est appétissant !".

Ah, les humains étaient vraiment étranges.

_- Le Shinigami remplaçant et le Quincy t'ont refusé ?_

_- Comment t'sais ?_

_- Oh ! Mon intuition, mon intuition. Regarde ça, j'ai réussi à nous trouver deux emplois que chacun de nous va aimer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller faire un entretien d'embauche, j'avais tout un dossier sur tes qualités et ton aptitude à assumer cette fonction. Quant à moi, je suis aux anges. Celui qui est maintenant mon supérieur n'a pas hésité un instant ! Finalement, je suis doué pour les relations humaines !_

_- Tu vas arrêter de t'la péter..._

_- Tss, au lieu de me réprimander, tu ferais mieux de me remercier ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé au chômage ! J'ai toujours de la rage pour mon Adjucha, ne l'oublies pas ! Le prix à payer est tellement cher, et là je te fais crédit.. N'est ce pas, fée clochette ? Enfin, enfin._

_- Fée clochette ? TU T'FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?_

_- Après le petit Chaperon Rouge, tu connais également la fée clochette ! Yare yare.. Yachiru doit vraiment se plaire à tes cotés.._

_- MAIS BOUCLE LA !_

_- Je le répète, au lieu de me réprimander, tu ferais mieux de me remercier. Non, tu ne seras pas policier, non je ne t'ai pas ramené tes pouvoirs à la manière d'une quelconque sorcellerie ou piratage venu du Derb Ghallef.. _

_- Derb quoi ?_

_- Le Paradis du Piratage.. le Désespoir du Silicon Valley ! Mais c'est à des miliers de kilomètres d'ici..._

_- Bon, et tu me dis c'est quoi mon "emploi" ?_

Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil sur son contrat d'embauche. Et un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. YEAH ! Il commence demain en plus ! Ça va être booon !

* * *

><p><strong>Dah !<strong>

**Désolée, j'ai coupé au mauvais endroit nyahahahha .. Ah mon Dieu, je perds foi en moi-même des fois.**

**Sinon voilà le troisième chap... Des idées sur les boulots de Mayu et Ken ? (pas de blague sur Barbie, PITIÉ !) En espérant que ça vous plaise .. :)  
><strong>

**Review ? Oui, oui, review ! Chi vous plait ! (petites étoiles)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, passez un bon week-end ! **

**Tchuss ~  
><strong>


	4. Here's ur Fuckin' Nightmare !

**Here's ur fuckin' nightmare !  
><strong>

Kenpachi arbora un sourire carnassier. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un combat qui l'enchantait !

_- Zaraki-san, qui est cet homme à coté de vous ? Je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer ! C'est un invité ? Quand est-ce que Kurotsuchi-san va rentrer ? Il se fait un peu tard !_ _Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas où j'habite ! Et s'il se faisait kidnapper ? Une bouée de sauvetage ! Je vais en acheter tout de suite ! Mais mes calamars vont griller, et l'huile dans laquelle ils sont fris va brûler.. et le chocolat va muter parce que les fourmis qui l'auront mangé y laisseront des bactéries ! De toute façon j'ai du savon, je pourrai les laver ! Mais le goût ne sera plus le même...__ Pas grave, j'y mettrai du sucre ! Mais monsieur, êtes-vous diabétique ? Désolée ! C'était peut-être indiscret de ma part de dire ça ! Je suis dés-_

_- Tais toi, Onna ! _

Orihime baissa les yeux.

_- Kenpachi, c'est bien évident qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. _

_- Elle devrait pas passer à coté de ta voix de psychopathe en rûte ! _

_- Et là, on se demande parfois qui parle..._

_- Tss, teme. Onna, ce gars c'est Mayuri, t'peux pas le reconnaître vu qu'il a pas son maquillage de Joker..._

_- OOOOHHH ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! [...]_

Ses "désolée" continuaient de raisonner dans la petite pièce, finalement délicatement stoppés par Kenpachi qui décréta qu'ils devaient dormir maintenant.

_- Mais, vous n'avez pas dîné ! _

_- PAS FAIM ! Quand j'suis content j'ai pas faim !_

_- Moi je mangerais bien un peu... Découvrir la cuisine humaine, pourquoi pas..._

_- D'accord ! Je sers le tout maintenant ! Bonne nuit Zaraki-san !_

Le bourrin se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre à coucher. Merde ! Pas de saké !

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Mayuri était resté assis, marmonnant d'inaudibles petites phrases... Jusqu'à ce que la sœur de Sora réapparaisse, avec un plateau à la main.

_- Voilààààà !_

_- Goûtons à ça._

Mayuri trempa un calamar frit dans un bol de liquide blanc, enfonçant l'étrange mélange dans sa bouche. La nourriture fit le tour de sa cavité buccale, des loopings, et se faisait écraser par les puissantes molaires, jusqu'à être avalés de force.

_- La texture laisse à désirer, quant au goût.. Améliore-le. Le liquide blanc présent dans ce bol n'a pas sa place. Abandonne donc la cuisine durant notre séjour. C'est à dire durant deux mois. Et ne t'oppose pas à ma décision, est-ce clair ? Je ne veux pas faire souffrir mes papilles gustatives une fois de plus._

La rousse resta bouche bée, buvant les terribles et cruelles paroles du scientifique démaquillé, hochant doucement la tête positivement.

_- Deux mois ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Ai-je une raison de répondre ?_

_- Ah...désolée !_

Orihime débarrassa la table, tandis que Mayuri, sentant le mal de tête arriver, estima qu'il était de temps de dormir, histoire d'aller travailler le lendemain.

_- Au fait, Onna. Ne dis à personne qu'on habite chez toi, est-ce bien clair ?_

* * *

><p><em>- KENPACHI, ÔTE TES SALES PIEDS CALLEUX DE MON OREILLE !<em>

_- Gné dodo..._

_- Kenpachi..._

Poker Face Kenpachi. L'atmosphère se fit glaciale. Le bourrin se leva d'un bond, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_- J'vais me doucher !_

_- Au fait, Kenpachi, tu n'auras pas le droit de garder des clochettes, profites-en pour les décrocher de tes cheveux... ou plutôt, de la laine de fer qui te sert de cuir chevelu !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient levé tôt pour sortir avant la rousse, Mayuri prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Puis il rectifia: elle ne DEVAIT pas préparer le petit-déjeuner, au risque de tout renvoyer sur la route. Ils avaient acheté quelques onigiris dans le supermarché du coin, dont le propriétaire était assez matinal pour accueillir les rescapés d'une cuisine immangeable ou tout simplement les voyageurs.<p>

* * *

><p><span>POV ICHIGO<span> (**j'ai jamais dit que j'en mettrais pas !)**

La soirée avait été... rude. Yuzu hallucinait à la manière d'une Inoue ayant sniffé le sable du Hueco Mundo... Bien sûr que c'est une drogue ! Un poison blanc ! Dont Pesche et Dondo Chakka sont accros depuis leur expulsion de Las Noches... Pourquoi est-ce que je me remémore tout ça ?

Crevé... comme tous les matins quoi. Parfois, je me dis qu'il manque un jour entre le samedi et le dimanche. Je vais faire signer une pétition pour y créer la semaine de huit jours, après tout, on ne refuse rien à un homme qui a sauvé le monde des griffes d'un taré mégalomane qui veut être le roi... Ah mon dieu, je suis un personnage de dessin animé finalement.

A huit heures, il va encore falloir que j'aille voir la sale gueule du professeur REMPLAÇANT (mauvais souvenir) de biologie, Okunide-sensei, qui à la base, est un professeur de PHYSIQUE (il n'a Okunide du mal qu'on se donne... bon, on va arrêter les blagues foireuses d'Urahara, qui se vante de savoir parler français...), pour ensuite m'ennuyer comme un maître du monde en sport, avec Tunaka-sensei, aussi molle que le Cristal des Neiges (**lecteur ? Tunaka regarder l'épisode 287... Ah, l'influence, Kisuke...**).

Utile de narrer le rituel matinal ? Coup de pied de mon père dévié, ou père carrément jeté par la fenêtre, au risque de mourir et... d'aller à la Soul Society ? Au pire, il reviendrait ici avec un gigaï ? Enfin, ce ne serait pas si facile que ça avec le vieux capitaine commandant..

Questions et conversations de Yuzu qui finiront par me rendre sourd.. elle récupère vite cette petite ! Hier encore, elle était prête à s'arracher les cheveux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Mizuiro est venu me chercher, toujours accroché à son téléphone, me saluant d'un bref signe de la main, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Le chemin s'était fait paisiblement, le silence régnait, quelques fois entrecoupé par des petites conversations de quatre ou cinq répliques. Finalement arrivés au lycée, j'avais dû préparer mes muscles aux assauts affectueux de Keigo qui se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir pu finir son "IICHIIGOOOOOO".

Et puis je m'étais assis à ma place où tout le monde m'attendait: Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, et bien sûr Ishida, qui faisait semblant de se la jouer rival mais qui avait crié comme un gonzesse que j'allais perdre mes pouvoirs... ah, l'hypocrisie.

Routine, routine, rouqu- euh routine.

! euh.. !

Ah, et, et et, maintenant que ça fait TILT dans mon cerveau, qu'est venu faire Kenpachi au monde réél ? Plus intrigant encore: IL FOUT QUOI, MAAYYUURRII DAANS CE MONDE ? C'est pas supposé être une taupe de laboratoire ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une vie sociale ! Haeeaah, j'me demande comme il fait pour marcher dans la rue avec tout son maquillage ? Il doit passer pour un saltimbanque ou un truc du genre.. Quoique les deux en fait, Kenpachi avec ses clochettes ne fait pas exception à la règle des bêtes de foire...

Je n'ai eu que le temps de dire bonjour à mes amis qu'un petit pion nous demanda de prendre place pour accueillir le prof. Bah, Okunide-sensei, t'as besoin de faire une entrée pareille ? Maudit orgueil !

Un homme est entré dans la salle, non, ce n'était pas Okunide-sensei... ils ont enfin pensé à nous mettre un VRAI professeur de Biologie ! Pas trop tôt ! Mais en voyant son regard, j'ai regretté le prof remplaçant un instant... ce gars est flippant ! Un teint bronzé, des cheveux noirs, ok, mais j'arrivais à distinguer des reflets bleus.. des yeux jaunes, aussi jaunes que le liquide des lacs bizarres qui te bouffent la peau dans les Enfers.. Et surtout (pas que je sois un maniaque de l'esthétique comme Yumichika) la barbiche qui ne sert à rien. Tout en grattant frénétiquement cette barbiche d'une main, et faisant rouler un stylo des doigts de son autre main, il prit la parole. J'ai vraiment l'impression que le reste de l'année va mal se passer !

_- Terminale, hum ? Bonjour. Je suis, comme vous pouvez le constater, votre nouveau professeur de biologie... Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Je ne vous cacherai pas que vous risquez de vous dévorer les entrailles à cause de la pression que je vais vous mettre, il faut que vous maîtrisiez la matière à la perfection, sinon vous irez faire un tour dans mon laboratoire, histoire de bien regretter vos moments inattention dans mon cours COMME VOUS ! KUROSAKI ICHIGO, QUAND JE PARLE, VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ !_

J'ai sursauté à l'entente de mon nom et au contact d'un projectile qu'était le stylo qui auparavant, glissait entre ses doigts. J'étais conscient que je le dévisageais, et il a bien compris que le fait de m'enseigner me troublait. Mayuri ? C'est lui ? Même après avoir répété ses paroles quinze fois dans ma tête, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire..

Sa vraie apparence ! Moi qui pensais que c'était un chauve complètement ridé ! Bah, je ne croyais même pas qu'il était humain !

Finalement, je ne suis pas le seul à être choqué hein... même Inoue est encore plus choquée que moi.. Ishida tremblotte, les yeux tellement écarquillés que ses lunettes étaient au niveau de ses sourcils... Quand à Chad eh bien.. on ne peut vraiment pas lire en lui.

_- VVOUUUUS ?_

_- Quoi, vous vous connaissez ?_ demanda Chizuru, amusée par la situation, se délectant sûrement de la vision d'une Inoue étonnée.

_- Bien sûr que non, mademoiselle. Je ne les ai jamais vus. Si vous vous demandez comment je connais le nom de Kurosaki, c'est simple: j'ai un trombinoscope sur mon bureau, voilà tout._

_- Haha, oui c'est vrai, tout le monde en a ! Et moi comment je m'appelle ? Sans regarder !_

_- Chizuru, hum ?_

_- OOUIIII bravooooo !_

Je dois avouer que je ne reconnais plus le Mayuri que je connais de la Soul Society ! Lui, d'habitude si froid et si égoïste.. il arrive parfaitement à.. euh.. communiquer.. avec des gens de mon âge ... Je risque de faire de l'hyperventilation là !

* * *

><p><span>POV MAYURI:<span>

Oh, ces enfants sont si adorables... Kurosaki Ichigo est si amusant, à me dévisager comme s'il avait vu un poulet danser des claquettes...Ah ça ? J'ai entendu Inoue Orihime prononcer ces paroles, j'ai trouvé ça drôle. QUOI ? Il faut bien que je m'intègre à ce monde, non ?

Il a fallu que cette fille aux cheveux rouges me pose des tas de questions! Débilité ! Finalement, je devrais mettre plus de cobayes femelles que mâles dans mes éprouvettes... A condition que Kenpachi ne vienne pas, il pourrait en faire de la purée habillée !

C'est si amusant de faire passer Kurosaki et Ishida au tableau, à résoudre des problèmes impossibles pour le substitut qui leur sert de cerveau ! Comme si leurs petits regards menaçants me faisaient peur ! Ils ne savent pas que je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs.. D'ailleurs, à quoi me serviront-ils ? J'ai toujours des seringues emplies de poison sur moi ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Ils ont dû passer une heure de calvaire, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et ça sera comme ça durant toutes mes séances.. parfois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû être professeur à l'académie des Shinigamis !

Quoiqu'il en soit, après la torture morale, c'est au tour de la torture physique..

J'aime leur emploi du temps finalement !

* * *

><p><span>POV ICHIGO:<span>

Pfiou ! POURQUOI ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Le corps humain, les cellules, bactéries... tout ça va me briser le crâne ! Bon heureusement que j'ai sport juste après.. avec une molle du genou.. Tant pis, je rentre chez moi, et j'accepte les défis de mon père !

* * *

><p><span>RETOUR AU POV EXTERIEUR<span> (**c'est vachement chiant les POV !)**

Mayuri sortit du lycée, heureux comme un roi.

Quant à Ichigo, après dix minutes de pause en compagnie de ses amis à débattre du sujet de l'arrivée de Mayuri, il se dirigea vers le terrain extérieur histoire d'assister au cours de sport durant lequel il allait encore s'ennuyer à mourir.

Arrivés au terrain, il n'y avait pas Tunaka-sensei, mais un grand homme brun, musclé, au regard effrayant et aux longs cheveux noirs raides mais ébouriffés lui atteignant les reins.

_- Yo ! Je suis Kenpachi de Zaraki, vot'.. euh.. professeur ! de SPORT. On va bien s'amuser hein, Kurosaki, Ishida..?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai enfin terminé, et ce chapitre, et mes examens ! J'ai une si grande panne d'inspiration que j'ai.. mis des blagues qui n'ont pas le mérite d'exister ... J'ai coupé bah tout simplement parce que j'avais une flemme grandiose de continuer ! Il pleut dehors et ya un soleil de plomb, je vous laisse imaginer ma frustration..<strong>

**Bon, trêve de raconter ma vie, si vous êtes arrivés à cette partie, je vous le demande, REVIEWW ! Ils font mon bonheur :3**

**Merci, à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Tchuussss ~  
><strong>


End file.
